Pressure sensing technology is a technology that can detect an external force, for example, a pressure in the current environment can be tested to determine whether it is consistent with its physical adaptability through the technology, and can enable customers to get a better human-computer interaction experience. As a result, many manufactures are looking for appropriate solutions to achieve pressure test in a display area, especially a portable electronic device such as a cell phone or a tablet.
At present, in field of the display, an additional institution is generally added in a backlight module of a liquid crystal display device (referred to as LCD) or the mid frame of a cell phone to achieve the pressure detection. However, the design needs to change the structural design of the liquid crystal display device, and a detecting accuracy of the design is limited due to a large assembly tolerance.